Taking me Away! Usui x Misaki
by Chouxes
Summary: Misaki is manipulated by a certain someone. She needs Usui's help. How will she tell him and will Usui be willing to help her? Sorry I suck at summaries! :P And it is NOT Misa x Usui x Tora. It is ONLY Usui x Misa.
1. Author's Notice

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE**

**Hey guys! I will be starting my new story but let me out it out there, I will not be able to update very often but I will try to do it as soon as I can. It's called "Taking me Away!" and is a Usui x Misa fanfiction. I am open to suggestions and **_**please **_**review! But no rude comments! That doesn't mean that you can't criticize though. If you criticize then I will be able to edit my story and make it better. Thanks!**

_**Plot : Misaki is manipulated by a certain someone and needs Usui's help. How will she tell him and will he be willing to help her?**_**  
**


	2. Heartbroken

**Hey guys! I am **_**so **_**sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I feel horrible! Anyways, I wanted to dedicate this to someone that has supported me greatly. Thanks ! Love ya! Please read and review! Love y'all! Anyways, on with the story.**

***XxX***

_Takumi's P.O.V_

The alarm clock's ringing. I wake up, one person on my mind. Her stubborn attitude, her beautiful black hair and everything else. He loved everything about her. Sadly, she was with that jerk of a man Igarashi Tora. I can't believe it! I mean, I've always been there for her and he hasn't. I've always protected her and again, he hasn't. He even hurt her and _I _saved her.

I swinged my legs and put on my slippers. I quickly took a bath and brushed my teeth. I had a nice breakfast at Dome and started walking to school. On the way, girls - and some boys - stared at me and asked me out but I just said no. My heart belonged to one person, even though she was with that jerk.

After fifteen minutes of walking, I finally arrived to school. And what do I see? Misaki in the arms of Tora. Misaki spotted me and nodded. I smiled back. When Tora noticed this brief exchange, he turned Misaki around to face him and kissed her. My heart broke at that moment. I just quickly walked inside the classroom and sat at my desk, looking out the window to take my mind off of my problems.

***XxX***

**So that's the first chapter! Sorry for such a tiny chapter but I wanted to update quickly! Bye!**


	3. What a bastard!

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading chapter 3! I wanted to thank the following people for reviewing or for putting my story on favourite: (thanks for reviewing on BOTH chapters! How sweet of you!) , natsugrayloki22 , canichan001 and snooze100. I love y'all and please read and review! **

***xXx***

**Takumi's P.O.V**

I can't believe it! I mean, Igarashi Tora is just a bastard. What does he have that I don't have? Huh? God, I want to strangle him. Tora is the student president of Miyabigaoka High School and also the heir to the Igarashi group. That rich bastard! He just came and took Misaki away from me! How dare he! I feel like punching something right now. Why does my life have to be such a mess?!

**Misaki's P.O.V**

Tora is walking me to school. What a bastard! He sees Takumi and instantly wraps his hands around me. Gosh! I hate him! When Takumi arrives we locked eyes, I smiled and he smiled back. Tora spins me so that I can face him and he kisses me. I see Usui rushing past the others and into the classroom. I just want to kill Tora! But I can't…

After Usui is gone, Tora pulls away and whispers in my ear. "Come to my house after school. It's not like you have a choice." He says.

I forced back tears. He looks at me and I can see pure evil in his eyes. He puts pressure on my wrist and then he let it go. My wrist is now red.

***After school.***

**Takumi's P.O.V**

I push in my chair and powerwalk out of the school. I see Misaki. I go to her and say.

"Hey Ayuzawa."

"Hi."

"Do you want to go somewhere today? Today's your day off at the Maid Latte right?" I ask.

"I'm sorry Usui I can't come anywhere. Yes, it is my day off but I'm going to Tora's house right now." She answers back.

My chest hurts. It feels as if someone has stabbed me in my chest.

"Oh okay. That's fine, maybe some other time."

"Okay."

**Misaki's P.O.V**

I get out of school and I could see Takumi walking over to me. My heart skipped a beat. Oh, how I longed for his heat and kindness. _Wait! _I thought. _Snap out of it!_

"Hey Ayuzawa." He says.

"Hi." I answer back.

"Do you want to go somewhere today? Today's your day off at the Maid Café right?"

"I'm sorry Usui I can't come anywhere. Yes, it is my day off but I'm going to Tora's house right now."

He looks as if he's been stabbed in the chest after I said that. I blinked back tears. I didn't want to leave him just as much as he didn't want to leave me. Which is to say, a LOT.

"Oh okay. That's fine, maybe some other time."

"Okay."

I turned on my heel and started walking to Tora's house. Like I said before, I HATE him!


	4. The Twist!

**Hi everyone! So, did you like my last chapters? Thank you to EVERYONE to reviewed or put my story on favourite or something like that. I really appreciate it! Anyways, enough talking. On with the story! :D**

***XxX***

**Misaki's P.O.V**

After 10 minutes of walking, I arrived at Tora's house. I knocked on the door three times. After about 5 seconds, I heard footsteps and the door opened. I found Tora standing there.

"Come in." he says.

I walk in without any hesitation. I wish that I could strangle him right there and then. Then I could just hide his body somewh- _Stop thinking about murdering him! _My inner self said. _You can't drop that low! You're more mature than that! _

Tora's house was gigantic. It was a two storey house painted white on the outside and light blue on the inside. There was a black leather couch in the right hand corner of the living room, which is the room I'm in right now. In the middle of the room is a black coffee table and it seemed polished.

Then, there was a door to the right that led to the kitchen, there was a big fridge, a microwave and lots of other things. His house was really classy.

"Misaki, I called you here to warn you. If you tell _anyone _about our little secret, I will hurt your precious little boyfriend Takumi and your family. I will take everything away from them." He paused. "I don't like that Takumi at all and it is really obvious that he likes you so you better keep up your act of you loving me. It will destroy him mentally and you know it."

"Why do you want to hurt him?! Huh?! You f***ing bastard! I hate you!" I screamed at him. "Why do you want to destroy his life? I deserve the right to know!"

"You want to know? I'll tell you why. Usui is the son of a man that owns a _very _big company. They are the rival of my father's company. Takumi will take over the company when his father will retire, which is very soon. If I can destroy his life, he won't have the courage to take over the company and then the company will fail. My dad's company will then be the best company in the world! We will surpass them and when I take over my father's company, I will be the richest man on earth!"

"You're sick!" I grabbed my bag then I walked out of the door. I ran back home, tears stinging my eyes. I wanted to kill someone right now!

***XxX***

**So here's the long awaited explanation of why Misaki is dating Tora when she clearly hates him. I know, that chapter was extremely short. Please don't kill me! *Dodges a bullet.***_** Please **_**have some patience. I'll try to update as soon as I can and make the chapters longer. Anyways, bye! And love you all! 3**


End file.
